1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly for connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used for connecting electrical elements. In some application, the electrical connectors generally are connected with a cable or more for meeting the convenience operation or long-distance connecting requirements. As the cables always extend out of corresponding cable outlets located rear ends of the electrical connectors, it is easily that the cables are pulled by unexpectable excessive external force to break off the electrical connectors during transportation or using process. For solving the problem, the connector manufactures further design an auxiliary member which can effectively prevent the cables breaking off the electrical connectors. At present, there are four ways widely used to design the auxiliary member by the connector manufactures. Firstly, tie a knot in the cable inside the cable outlet. Secondly, use a holding wire plate to position the cable inside the cable outlet, and then use a plurality of blocks to fix the holding wire plate onto the electrical connector. Thirdly, arrange the cable extending along a crooked direction inside the cable outlet, a similar connector having this feature disclosed by China Patent Issue Number 2469661. Lastly, define a plurality of annular slots on the cable adjacent the cable outlet, and then assemble two-separated insulated coating onto the electrical connector so as to make rear ends of the separated insulated coating just being received in the annular slots, similar connectors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,100, 6,062,895 and 6,062,895.
However, with the developing tendency of lower product cost and higher performance, none of the preceding ways can greatly satisfy the connector manufactures.